


Surrounded By Love

by Greyyyyy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyyyyy/pseuds/Greyyyyy





	Surrounded By Love

“GOOOOOOOOL——Gareth Bale，皇马的威尔士前锋，在新赛季首场为球队打进了首个进球！！”

“你在看什么？”画面中的威尔士人刚刚从浴室里出来，身上还带着洋甘菊香波的清爽味道。“没什么。”立马关掉了手机，Toni一本正经脸不红心不跳的样子差点就骗过了Gareth——要不是他过于了解德国人的话。

从身后将Toni整个拥进怀里，Gareth像一只大型犬似地蹭着Toni的后颈，长长的手臂轻而易举地越过了德国人的肩膀，从他手中夺过手机，熟练地点了几下就解锁了屏幕——整个皇马更衣室都知道他们德国中场的手机密码：“你只要试试Gareth的生日或者是他们的纪念日就行了。”

而事实证明是前者。

被暂停的视频是昨天比赛的锦集，正被定格在威尔士人补射破门的画面上。“我亲爱的Kroos先生——”唇角随着上扬的语调一同勾勒出窃笑的弧度，Gareth把此时他那终于红了耳根的男友抱得更紧了：“我还要怎样才能更爱你呢，我的中场甜心？”

“得了吧Gaz，”果然在威尔士人低沉好听的英腔呢喃下，德国人瞬间缴械投降：“你知道我最受不了你这样叫我。”

享受地轻哼，Gareth在Toni的脸侧、颈边、肩胛上落下无数细碎的亲吻，就像无数极柔软的羽毛调皮地挠过德国人的肌肤，让他无助又幸福地颤栗。

很快，蜻蜓点水般的吻就转变为了热烈的拥吻——漫长但不令人窒息，温柔但不失激情。“我爱你。”结束这个吻后的威尔士人依旧不愿意放开他的“中场甜心”，像个没安全感的孩子一样手脚并用地缠着对方。

“我知道，”有些无奈地笑起来，德国人的蓝眼睛专注地凝视着他：“我也是。”


End file.
